


Cagney Carnation's life/How he made a baby/Baby Posie

by posiethehybird



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiethehybird/pseuds/posiethehybird
Summary: This is my cuphead story. I hope you enjoy and I know the fandom is dead but I like challenging games so here you go. Also Rasmus,Florentine, Vontell dont belong to me. It belongs to Emmatheward.#Shoutout to Emmatheward!





	1. About OC's

Before we begin. I want to let you guys know something before you read the book is that I have mulitiple ocs in here. 

1\. Vontell Flytrap (Posie's Great Grandfather/Cagney's Grandfather)  
2\. Rasmus (Posie's Grandfather/Cagney's Father)  
3\. Florentine (Posie's GrandMother/Cagney's Mother)  
4\. Arlo(Posie's Uncle/Cagney's Big Brother)  
5\. Isabella(Posie's Aunt/Cagney's Big Sister)  
6\. Lucifer(Posie's Grandfather/Chloe's Father)  
7\. Kimberely(Posie's Grandmother/Chloe's Mother)  
8\. Harley/Harls(Posie's Best friend)  
9\. Faith, Hope, Grace (Posie's Aunts/Chloe's Sister)  
10.Chloe(Posie's mother/Cagney's girlfriend)  
11.Posie (Cagney's Daughter)

My OC'S Ages: 

Vontell Flytrap-89 years old  
Rasmus-56 years old  
Florentine-53 years old  
Harls- 24 years old Posie- 7, 13, 21, 28

Cagney- 34 years old


	2. Chloe's Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is about Chloe

Chloe was born in 1903 in a somewhat decent area with nice soil and nice weather. She has always farmed and plant flowers, but she always loved doing it as she thinks she can become a nice gardner. However Posie was a bit chubby for her 6 years old age and she always had to look nice or other wise her father would shoot her.


End file.
